Super Mario-Kun (show)
Super Mario-Kun is a live action youtube siries that i'm going to make. It is a realistic take on the mario games, while still incorperateing the whole fantasy aspects of them, and adding a nice blend of comedy and serious-ness. This will feture a more realistic take on famous mario villains, such as Great Demon King Koopa (bowser) and King Teresa(King Boo), and also on Mario an Luigi them-selves. The series draws inspiriation from japanese fokelore, and american, brittish, and japanese culture. Plot Pilot Episode episode one is based of donkey kong. A Giant Ape attacks the mushroom kingdom, and two plumbers from the town of brooklyn are caught in the middle. Mario and his younger Brother Luigi are called in to fix the princesses drainege. While they are working, a giant pre-historic ape wearing a red tie kidnaps princess peach. he then climbs up ontop of the castle. Mario and Luigi immediatly stop what there doing, and go to check on the commotion. they attempt to confront the ape, only to have him steal a supply of barrels and retreat to the mountains. The two plumbers climb up the mountain while the ape is lobbing barrels at them. when they reach the top, the ape assults them. it knocks mario unconcious, while it forces luigi into a submission hold.meanwhile, citezens are able to retrive peach from the top of her castle.back at the battle, mario regains conciousness and finds a sledge hammer in the bag of barrels. He swings the hammer and hits the ape in the back of the head. the ape lets go of luigi, stumbles backwards, and falls of the mountain. Mario and luigi are awarded madals of bravery, and so our story begins. Season 1 season one follows the very first mario game, with some of the other games incorperated into it. this season introduces great deamon king koopa, kammy koopa, the koopa troop, and most likely the wario bros. the plot revolves arround mario and luigi trying to rescue peach from King Koopa, and stop him from takeing control of the mushroom kingdom. Season 2 this season (and the end of season 1) draws inspiration from the game luigis mansion and mario is missing. in the last episode of season 1, mario and luigi defeat king koopa and rescue peach. right as the toad police force are about to arrest koopa, King Teresa appears and flips a switch which drops koopa into a pit of molten lava. he laughs maniacly and then dissapears. the rest of season two revolves around trying to defeat king teresa. part of it is the plot of luigi's mansion. another part draws inspiration from mario is missing. but don't worry, you'll get to see plenty of mario still. Main characters Mario Mario is one of the main Protagonsits in the siries. He has Brown Hair and brown eyes, and is about 29(the character, the actor will probably be in high school or middle school). Being the older brother, he is supriseingly shorter than luigi. He loves ittalian food, and his job. He will probbably have a crush on princess peach. Luigi Luigi is one of the main protagonists in the show. He has black hair and blue or brown eyes(undecided), and is about 24(agein, the character. the actor will probably be in highschool. I am). Being the younger brother, he is suprisingly taller than Mario. He loves video games, computers, and TV. He hates ghosts, and gets scared easaly. Princess Peach Dokutake Peach Dokutake(japanese for toadstool) is one of the main protagonsits in the series. She has Blonde(Probbaly Dirty Blonde) Hair and Blue Eyes, and is about 26 or 27(see previous two). She loves anime, manga,animals, ect. . She will possibly have a crush on Mario. Great Deamon King Koopa Daiamo Koopa(the japanese name for bowser) Is the Main Antagonsist of season 1. He is the ruthless lord of the yokai , who wants to take over the world of the living. He Kidnaps Peach in order to marry her and Become King of the Mushroom Kingdom. He likes Power, being in charge, and winning. He hates loseing, the mario bros, and incompitent minions. Great Deamon King Koopa (2).jpg Great Deamon King Koopa (4).jpg Great Deamon King Koopa (6).jpg King Teresa King Teresa(the japanese name for king boo) is the sadistic lord of all spirits. he serves as the main antagonist of season 2. He has white hair and hot pink eyes, pale white skin, and floats. His Goals are unclear, but what is clear is that he loves tourtureing the mario bros. He loves others fear pain and missery. he also likes steak, coffee, potatos, cheese, bacon, and orange juice. He hates vacumes, ghost cameras, ghost hunters, an people who like their own pain. he might possibly have a crush on daisy . King Teresa (1).PNG King Teresa (2).PNG King Teresa (3).PNG|caught on a ghost detector King Teresa (5).PNG King Teresa (6).PNG King Teresa (7).PNG Minor Characters Kammy Koopa Kammy koopa is king koopa's righ han woman, and a very powerful witch. She is a kappa , so she wears a helmet on her head to prevent the water from spilling out. She is turned to stone when mario removes her helmet and spills her water. Lady Bow Lady Bow is a female Yūrei who hates King Teresa. She lives in a mansion(not the one mario wins in the lottery) with her ghost butlers. She helps mario and luigi from time to time. Toadsworth Old Man Toadsworth is a fungus-person, one of the types of sentiant beings in the world of the living. He Lives in a cave High atop mount fungi. Mario and Luigi once seek him out to ask for help. Wario Wario is a psychotic criminal, hired by bowser to kill mario and luigi. in some ways he could be considered to be mario's evil counter-part. he loves money, winning, and gemstones. he was raised by bandits. Waluigi Waluigi is Wario's partner in crime. He is the smarter of the two, and is incredily brilliant. He carrys a gun at all times. He likes winning, math, science, and chess. Princess Daisy Daisy is the Princess of Sarasaland, and Peaches Best Friend. She has brown hair and blue eyes. she is kind of gothic and tomboyish. she lkes anime, manga, MLP, Happy tree friends, ect.She hates Hunting, and anything that hurts animals. She will quite possibly have a crush on luigi. Speicies in Supe Mario-Kun Humans humans are one of the sentiant beings in the world of the living. they make up 30% of the population of the mushroom kingdom. Fungus People fugus people are one of the sentiant beings that inhabbit the world of the living. they make up 70% of the population of the mushroom kingdom.they resemble humans with a mushroom-like head. Kappa kappas are one of the main sentiant speicies in the world of the yokai. they are able to cross over to the world of the living as they please, makeing them a main part of Koopa's army. Ground Oni Fungus Oni are a type of Oni that looks like a monsterous mushroom. they are a non-sentiant beings that crave destruction. Boos Boo's are a type of Yurei that serve as soldiers for King Teresa. They come in 3 varriants: *The Boo, which are normal soldiers. *The Red Boo, Which are Generals. *and The Terrotrist or Bomb Boo: which self destruct. Others Here is a list of other beings that might appear in the series: Other Cretures . Technology in Super Mario-Kun Bomb-Ombs Bomb-Ombs are tiny Wind-up toys filled with gun powder. They Have a blast radius of 10 ft. and are capaple of raizeing an entire city block to the ground. GUNs GUNs are a ranged weapon that fire a single Bill. Bill A bill is the amunition for a GUN. It is fired out of a GUN at high speeds, and tears through its victem, killing them. Warp "Pipes" Warp "Pipes" are teleporter devices that come in pairs.they teleport you to their othet half only. they are randomly located around the world. there is one that leads from the world of the living to the world of the yokai. Category:Shows Category:You-Tube Category:Live action characters Category:FartoonNetwork